What Heart Wants
by Kaishi29
Summary: Poems straight heart for all the loving Christi-Ana fans. Some happy, some sad, some heart-touching while other completely hear-breaking. EVEN IF YOU AREN'T INTERESTED IN POEMS, YOU'LL LOVE THESE. SO JUST GIVE IT A TRY!
1. Be with You

**Hey everybody. Well this isn't exactly a fanfiction story, it's more like fanfic poems. I'm kinda trying my hand in poetry (simple poetry, nothing to literature types) so I decided to write some poems for the Christi-Ana fans with scenes and situations related to Fifty Shades Trilogy. I know most of you won't be interested in poems much but please give it a try. And do review if you guys like it.**

 **That's it for now. Enjoy Reading XD**

* * *

 **This poem is written for when Ana took a vacation to Georgia to spend some time with her mother and also to think about Christina's contract. I think the vacation was for a week right? Please correct me if it's wrong.**

* * *

 **BE WITH YOU**

Here I am, thousand miles away from you,

Unable to concentrate on the surroundings,

Cause my heart & mind is always with you.

Wondering off to those moments I spent,

With you fighting sometimes, with you laughing sometimes,

When only being with you was my real intent.

And I think of those times now,

When we were together and nothing else mattered,

Remembering them, I wish you were here right now.

Sitting beside me, looking into my eyes

With you charming looks and dazzling smile,

Waiting for me, by your beauty, to be soon hypnotize.

Teasing, mocking and grinning at me

Fighting with come backs, smiling and pocking each other,

The whole world would drift away, except you and me

And I just can't forget the color of your eyes,

That intense determined grey with a heated hungry tint,

Straightly leading me into your soul, where I see sparks fly.

Just can't bear to stay away from you,

Waiting for this week to be soon over,

So that I can finally come back and be with you.

* * *

 **So how do think it was? Good, bad, worst, horrible, disgusting? Whatever you think let me know by REVIEWING.**

 **Oh and if you like my poem then give a try to my mysterious romantic story "The Brooke" where Christian and Ana take a whole different ride.**

 **I'll be back with more poems XD**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Kaishi Springs xoxo**


	2. Too Late

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my poem. It means a lot. I hope you continue to enjoy my poems. I wanted to try something different from regular Ana-Christi fanfics so I thought I'd give poetry a chance.**

 **Enjoy Reading XD**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : THE POEMS IN THIS FANFIC ARE PURELY ORIGINAL AND OWNED BY ME. KINDLY DO NOT COPY THEM.**

* * *

 **Well this Poem is for the most sorrowful time in the story i.e when Ana leaves Christian and falls into depression. I have to admit that while writing this poem I cried a lot! So you guys might wanna grab a tissue or two :P**

* * *

 **Too Late!**

While lying down today, I had a dream

Which I realized can never be true

Cause that dream contained together and happy

Beautiful life forms of me and you.

Where your arms were always there to support me,

Never giving a second thought to it & always by my side

No matter how hard I fall, how bad I hit the ground,

You would always stable me and walk right to my beside

And now a teardrop falls down, causing me to wonder

As I blink my eyes, coming back to the reality,

Are these dreams the only thing that I have with me

As a proof that we together DO exist in some eternity?

Here stands all my dearest and truest friends,

To be with me and guide me from every wrong to right.

But then why I can't feel my luck in them?

Why do I feel so hollow within that I think only about you all the night?

And now I just can't bear the truth of this cruel world,

Which has made us even more apart from each other

I know you can live without me just fine or even better,

But ever gave a thought on how my heart will go on further?

Maybe one day will come that you'll understand my feelings,

One day you'll bear my suffering and face all my hate

That will stab your heart worse than a cold ruthless knife,

And you might come back seeking another chance, but then it would be too late!

* * *

 **So how was it for you guys? A little too intense? Too depressing? Too bad?**

 **Please review to let me know. And give a try to my other Christi-Ana fanfic stories like "The Brooke"**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Kaishi Springs xoxo**


	3. Breathing Hard

**Hey guys! I'm back with another Christi-Ana Poem. Did you like the previous ones? Please review and let me know. And if you find my work interesting then give a chance to my Christian-Ana fanfic stories such as "The Brooke" and "RockStar Dreams". I can bet you're gonna love them both. For now enjoy reading this poem XD.**

* * *

 **This poem is from CHRISTIAN's POV when Ana left him. Or maybe it's ANA to CHRISTIAN. I guess you can take it both ways.**

* * *

BREATHING HARD

I just can't bear anymore of this pain

I'm crying your name out loud in vain.

You're all I want, You're all I need

Without you I can't breathe.

You were supposed to be here now but you are never,

You should be embracing me in your arms for now and forever.

You should be making all my dreams come true

As all I've ever dreamed of is only & only you.

But you're not here and you're not listening,

And without you I'm really breaking.

And now I can't even fall down

Cause you won't be here to save me & I'll be hitting to the ground.

Although I won't be the physical pain that would hurt me,

It would be the realization that you're happy without me.

And I swear I'm trying so hard not to show this to anyone

As you've said that I can't tell this to anyone.

And of course your wish is my command,

And I would bring you anything in this world that you demand.

But in return, I request you one thing with all love for you within me,

I'm yours, please don't give myself back to me!

* * *

 **Well , what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Kaishi Springs xoxo**


End file.
